Common Sense
by LoverofClato
Summary: Common Sense... What is it? Is it knowing when to throw a knife, or when to take out a cake? Or is it knowing who to love? And when is the right time for love?
1. The Reaping

Common Sense

Common Sense – how many people have it? And more importantly what is the definition of it? Is it knowing how to survive, how to kill, or how to love? Common Sense is something that not many people have. Clove and Cato seemed to be mean fighting machines with everything going for them – looks, skill and privileges, but underneath they had no common sense. Common sense would have stopped them falling for each other in the most dire circumstances – the Hunger Games.

_Clove's point of view_

I was throwing knives, hitting every target right in the vital organs – the heart, liver, kidney, all the major arteries when I heard a voice behind be. "Where on earth did you learn to throw so badly?" asked Cato. "Mmm, maybe from you" I retorted. Bantering was our everyday activity - I would yell at him, he would yell at me and we would both end up sweating on the ground with cuts and bruises that would hurt in the morning.

Since Cato had arrived, there was no point in continuing – I would get very annoyed and I didn't want to kill him – yet. I was looking forward to that pleasure in the arena, where I could make it brutally and excruciating cutting of his lips, grinding him to a bloody pulp, a mess of blood and bones to send back to District 2 in a coffin. Maybe I could even find time in my busy life as a victor to pay his grave a visit.

I ran home, hoping Cato wouldn't follow me. Thank Goodness, he didn't. Maybe he had the common sense to stay away from the mean fighting machine of Clove.

I got home in about 15 minutes - a record even for me. I heard a distinct crashing and banging from inside. "Oh no, not again" I muttered. Dad was drunk – he nearly always is. I was planning to volunteer tomorrow so I needed my rest. Going into the Hunger Games tired is a big disadvantage.

"Clovey, my love, get me a drink," slurred my father.

"Hell, no, you're as drunk as a dog. You don't want to show the whole district what an idiot you are – I know your brain is the size of a peanut, but you don't have to publicly broadcast it. You'll ruin my chances," I screeched.

He came at me with a knife, but I hadn't trained since I was five and always got in the top 10 at the Training Centre for nothing. I knew how to dodge a knife, especially one thrown by a drunken idiot. Without even having to move, his shot missed me by a mile. I ran up to my room, locked the door, and moved my dresser, panting heavily. I needed a good nights sleep, as tomorrow was going to be a big day.

_Clove's point of view_

"_No" I whimpered, begging for mercy. The big face less monster above me pinned me down, and slowly started engraving script into my arms. I choked down a scream. After all I had no one's name to yell, except… No. I am not a beggar. Not Clove. Over my dead body. The disgusting, repulsive, thing above me was getting bored. He (or she, I don't know) grabbed my favourite weapon, a knife, and started to cut. The pain seared through my body, cutting me apart. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "CATO" I screamed. _

I woke up in a pool of sweat. "It was only a dream, girl, only a dream. The Hunger Games will bring glory to your family." I said to myself. I got out of bed, shaking slightly. I yanked my red lace dress over my head. It looked simply stunning with my lovely black hair and eyes. I left my hair loose, leaving it to flow softly over my shoulders.

I glanced outside. "Oh, shoot." It was already light, and the sun was high, so maybe 10-ish o'clock. The reaping starts at 11:30. Better get a move on, especially if I have to dodge my darling daddy again.

I shimmed the red dress I had chosen down my body. It emphasised my beautiful dark hair and eyes. Besides, I wanted to look my best, going to the Capitol and all. I placed a little red necklace with a single ruby at my neck. With any luck, I would be putting on necklaces coated with jewels in the Victors Village in a little bit.

I reluctantly open my door. There's Dad, lying on the floor, covered in his own vomit. Charming. I dash past him, making for the front door. "Ah, what a lovely day." I think aloud. I start rushing for the Justice Building. I really don't want to be late, as being late gives a bad impression. And when you are going to volunteer, getting sponsors from the word go could save your life in the arena.

Ah, there it is. The same old drab Justice Building. Exactly as I remembered it. Maybe from the last time I saw it, which was, let say, yesterday, maybe. I go to see the Peacekeepers in their drab white uniform. Goodness, it would be awful to be them. I register, and submit to the sharp needle going into my veins. I am not going to appear weak. After all, a needle doesn't really hurt compared to getting your throat split open.

I hurry up to get in line with all the other girls from my district. They eye me down, whispering among themselves. I mutter to the girl next to me " Do you know who is volunteering among the boys?"

"Yes", she replied, "I do. Apparently Cato… you know him right?"

"Oh yes" I replied "Who doesn't?"

"Yes, well, apparently he was planning to volunteer this year. I really wouldn't want to have to kill him!" she stated.

I would, I thought to myself.

Silence fell as that disgusting Capitol lady walked on to the stage. She gave a dull speech, like the ones they give in school, and then showed us a video of how horrible the Dark Days were and how we never want to go through them again, yada yada ya.

Finally, she came to the reaping. She must be a novice to this game, as she picked the male tribute first. Before she has a chance to announce the name a clear, smooth, malicious voice calls out "I volunteer. " Damn. Why does Cato have to be so… perfect? He walks up to the stage and shakes hands with the Capitol woman. It is truly repulsive the way that she fawns all over him.

After forever of shaking hands and kissing cheeks, Capitol women moves over to the glass orb of the girls names. She pulls one off the top, but before the words are out of her mouth, I quickly jump in. "I volunteer as tribute." I walk swiftly forward, whilst putting on my trademark smirk, which is soon going to be famous all around Panem. The repulsive Capitol lady kisses me on the cheek, and makes me and Cato shake hands. I look deep into his sea blue eyes, and something inside me sparks. A light feeling, that makes me seem to be floating on air. I snap back to reality as Cato struggles to shake free of my grip on his own hand. Ha, god luck getting out. I let him struggle for a few more seconds, and then let him go.

We get taken inside the Justice Building and have fifteen minutes to say good-bye to all our family and friends. Oh, wait; I don't have any conscious ones.

We then get put on the train, and start heading towards our fate, the arena.


	2. The Train

Common Sense

I woke up to the sound of the wind whistling past my ears. It was a pleasant sound, and for a minute I thought I was at home, lying in my soft, familiar bed. But, no. I wasn't. I was in a train, headed to the Capitol, waiting to win in the arena, and return home a Victor.

With that thought in mind, I yanked on a t-shirt and went towards the next cart for breakfast, where I would meet my mentor, Enobaria. She was a vicious one, killing people by ripping out their throats with her teeth. When I was little I wanted to grow up to be like her… not. I gathered my courage, put on my smirk, and walked in to the dining room. There, sitting at the table, was Cato, Enobaria and Brutus (Cato's mentor). "So, what's the game plan?" I asked, sliding an egg onto my plate.

"Good morning to you to." replied Cato.

I wanted to kill him. Literally.

" Yeah, well I, unlike some like to have a bit of knowledge in my head. There are certain people who I have a learnt from… about what not to do." I replied.

"Who on earth would that be?" Cato puzzled.

"Well, that all depends on what time in the morning I am up." I smirked.

"Looks like two feisty ones this year" remarked Enobaria, looking pleased.

We both sent her death stares.

" Well, the times for pleasantries are over. Clove, come with me." stated Enobaria.

I walked out the door with her. She took me to a small room, decorated with black and blue tapestry. Charming.

" Well now Clove, the big question is what type of character are you going to play in this lovely game," said Enobaria.

"I would like – " I managed to squeeze out before she cut me off.

" No, no Clove, Brutus and I have already decided what you are going to be. We thought that you would make a lovely girlfriend for Cato, you know, be lovers. Nothing to serious of course, but few kisses here and there. " said Enobaria like it was all some big play.

" In your dreams." I spat.

" Clove, you either die, or listen. Because, trust me, you wouldn't survive two minutes out their without my help."

"Really?" I said, as I stood up, grabbed a knife out of my pocket and chucked it at her, missing her head by a millimetre. A clump of her hair fell to the floor.

" The most important part of being a Victor is not winning, Clove. But living with the glory afterwards." warned Enobaria.

" I will never feel remorse for blood spill. Not now, not tomorrow and not ever." I spat out at her.

" I thought the same about myself, but the games change people, Clove. Even those who win, are dead at heart," said Enobaria.

" Not me."

" Well, back on topic, will you listen, or die?" asked Enobaria.

" Fine. I'll listen. " I sighed, knowing that I'll have to give in eventually.

"Good girl Clove, I knew you would come to your senses. "Enobaria said.

"When we get off the train, you are going to have to act a little stunned, you know… love-struck. Give Cato little foolish grins, and ask him to do things for you, even when you could do them yourself. " advised Enobaria.

"So, you mean I have to appear a weak fool. " I said in disgust.

" No, you have to appear a love-struck fool," said Enobaria, with more authority this time.

" Oh yeah, and on the Chariot ride, we thought it would be a good time for your first kiss. " said Enobaria.

" How on earth did you win your games? " I said, infuriated.

" I had a great mentor. " Enobaria said, for the first time annoyed.

A head popped through the door.

"Time for dinner" trilled the Capitol Lady.

" Great, I'm so hungry. I wonder what culinary delight we will be having tonight. " I said sarcastically, having to vent my anger on someone.

It, unfortunately was lost on her as she started to say " I think we are having roast duck, with a potato soufflé. "

I pushed past her. But before I could reach the dining room, a strong hand grabbed mine, and pulled me into a room.

" Cato, what the hell? " I said.

" I thought since we were meant to be lovers that we should start pretending now." he murmed to close to me than he should.

I bent closer, so I was almost kissing him, and then spat in his face and stalked out of the room, and into bed. It would be another long and lonely night. The Capitol awaits our arrival tomorrow.


	3. Chariot Ride

Common Sense

I woke up to the voice of the repulsive Capitol woman. I haven't learnt her name, and I never want to. She's not worth my time.

" Wake up, we're at the Capitol, " she sang.

" I don't give a stuff. " I murmed under my breath.

I got up, though with considerable mumbling and grumbling. I headed down, and got off the train and was ushered towards a very big building, tall and black, looking imposing and like you could never get out again, once you were inside.

Enobaria took me through a maze of hallways and doorways. I eventually got to a large-ish door, with a pink number 2 on it. Ugh – pink? Why is pink always associated with girls?

When I went through the doorway, I came across a selection of prime Capitol freaks. I mentally named them – Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest.

" We are going to make you look so pretty, that even the hottest boy couldn't leave you alone" They told me.

Fantastic. Just what I need, all the more reason for Cato to love me.

"Lie down honey, the pain will be over soon, " Dumb told me.

" Pain. You think I'm scared of pain?" I asked them.

" Probably not." said Dumber.

Maybe she's not as dumb as I thought.

The next thing I felt was a subtle pain on my leg, growing up my body, through my chest, and onto my neck. Wax. They were waxing me.

Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest left the room, and in walked a young man, only about my age. He must have been over 18, as he would still be in the running for the Hunger Games. Hang on, no; because he was a Capitol freak, he didn't have the luck to be in the games.

" Hello, I am your designer. I will make you loo majestic and cute, all in one," he said.

" Just one thing – what colour is my dress? " I asked.

" Pink, " he said charmingly.

" Is it to late to change that? " I asked hopefully.

"Nope, but I promise your next dress won't be pink. On one condition. " He said.

" What ever you want, " I said regretting it as soon as I said it.

" You have to kiss Cato on the chariot ride. "

My heart dropped as soon as I heard that.

" Fine, " I spat. He took a few steps back. Smart man.

Before I knew it, I was in a pink lace dress, with strappy high heels and a big pink bow in my hair. Are you kidding me? I look like a 2 year old.

Enobaria saw me to the chariot, where Cato and Brutus were already waiting.

" You look charming, " Cato said.

" You will too, after I bite your head off. " I spat.

" Remember, Clove, love and joy. Love and joy, " Enobaria whispered.

I hopped into the chariot with Cato. He grabbed my hand. I tried to shake it off. To no avail.

" I'll kiss you in the middle of the chariot ride. Pretend to fall into my arms. " said Cato.

" Whatever. " I said, just wanting this to be over.

The chariot started to roll, and music started to play. Just think Clove, this time in a couple of weeks, you'll be hearing this music again – as a Victor.

We roll out, everyone starts cheering our names, and giving us roses. A bracelet lands on my nose. Ouch, that'll leave a bruise in the morning.

" Toughen up Clove, you'll get much worse than this in the arena. " smirked Cato.

" I know. " I said, through gritted teeth.

Oh, oh, we are at the middle of the road. Shit. Cato smirks at me.

I leaned towards him… and trip over a lipstick on the chariot and fell into his arms. He leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine, and broke apart. The crowd sighed. Next thing I knew, I was in the dark of the Training Centre and I heard the crowd screaming " Peeta, Katniss, District 12! "

The idiots from District 12 were on fire.


	4. Training Centre

Chapter 4

I woke up, in a new bed, in very different surroundings. There were silk curtains, a lacy pink (what is it with pink in the Capitol?) bed cover, and plump armchair artfully scattered around the room. The only place where I have seen such riches is in the Mayor's home in District 2.

I looked at my clock. Shit, it was 8:30. Only about two hours late getting up. Aw, well. I walked down to breakfast.

" Morning, sunshine, " Cato mocked.

" Shut up, I don't deal well with idiots this early in the morning… especially you, " I spat back. I felt an odd twinge inside my heart. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. It might me regret… no, no wait, sadness, hang on maybe… love. No way. The only way I would love Cato is if aliens possessed my body. Creepy Cato loving aliens.

Before I think it through I murmur " Sorry. "

Cato spins around to gaze at me. " Did you just say sorry? "

" Yes…no, no… Yes. " I reply.

Oh, hell. I really shouldn't have said that.

" I love you too. " Cato said.

What the hell?

" I was just joking, " Cato said. " You were looking at me like I meant it. "

How dumb can you get? Well, look at me and you might see a good example.

I headed towards the elevator, my cheeks burning. I pressed the "Training Centre" button, and I felt a cool rush of air as I rushed down the levels.

I hope that when I emerge down, I won't have red cheeks. I hear a slight ding, and I walk out of the elevator into the training centre. The elevator goes back up to pick up Cato, presumably.

I walk to the knives section and pick up a knife. I go to throw it… and then I remembered what Enobaria said. About not showing any talents. So I throw it, though it pains me, and miss the dummy by about 5 centimetres.

" And I thought you were a good throw." Cato said.

" Oops " I said.

" Allies? " I asked Cato.

" The boy and girl from 1, the girl from 4 and the boy from 11," Cato said.

I didn't like the way he said 'girl from 1'. She was a bitch; flirting at every opportunity, preening her eyelashes, and making her boobs look huge. Ugh. First class bitch. She was the type of girl who scored all the guys she wanted. And she obviously wanted Cato.

" Agreed, " I said, because I had too.

I made out for the fire making section, hoping to look like some weedy wimp. I probably did, because the girl from 1 came over.

She placed her hands on her hips, and said " Hi. Name's Glimmer. I've known how to make a fire since I was 3."

" Well," I said " I've known how to act like a bitch since I was 2."

" Your just jealous. " she spat.

" Why? You think I want to look like a slut?" I retorted.

" No, but you want Cato. " she said, just like a cat that had got the cream.

" You want him too, but your not going to get him. Ever." I hissed, turning a deep scarlet.

" I love that colour on your cheeks. " Cato said. I snapped by head around.

" How long were you standing there? " I asked.

" Long enough. " he said.

" Long enough to hear what? " I wanted to know.

" Long enough to want to do this " he said. And then he lent in and kissed me.


	5. Bedtime

Common Sense

" I heard enough to do this " Cato said. And then he bent down and kissed me.

Wow. Cato just kissed me. It is magic. I kissed him back, and then realised that I would have to kill him, just so I could live. If only I could volunteer myself out of the games. I'm sure that a tone of girls back home would love to be in the games.

I heard a loud voice announce over the speakers I never knew were there " District 2, please report back to your rooms. You are suspended for sexual activity in the Training Centre for the duration of your stay with us." Damn. I really wanted to learn more about fucking edible plants.

I looked back at Glimmer as I was escorted out of the Training Centre. On her face was a look of total devastation… hang on. I couldn't believe it. She was smiling. She looked happy. She looked like she knew something I didn't.

I entered the elevator, and Cato pressed the button reading 'District 2'. He looked at me and I looked at him.

" Why the hell did you kiss me? " I asked him.

He answered, " Because I love you. "

At that I was a little stunned.

But then again, how often does a hot boy say he loves you?

" I love you too. " I replied. The look on his face was pure joy.

" But you and Glimmer, you seem to have something going on there. " I said, not exactly satisfied. Well, that's a bit of an excuse. I just love seeing the look on people's faces after I've given them an example of a prime bitch. He looked shattered, and went to say something, but then the elevator dinged, and I stalked away from Cato.

I went to my room, got out my sleeping clothes, and hopped into bed for a very early night.

I woke up around 7:30. All the other tributes would be out of Training by now. I brainstorm all my ideas of what the hell to do. Visit Cato comes up at the top of the list. I walk down the hallway to Cato's room. I pause at the door. He seems to be alone. The only sound I hear is uneven breathing. I open the door and walk in. Cato is lying in bed barely dressed… but he's not alone. I glimpse the face of the other person, and let out a sob. Cato looks up. I run. Out of the door. Slam the door. Keep running. I dash to my room, throw myself onto the bed, and sob and cry and let all my emotions go.

I hear a door creak and two sets of feet walk in the door.

" Clove, that wasn't what you thought. " Cato said.

" Maybe it was. " Glimmer said hopefully.

That is too much. I stand up and turn to face Glimmer.

" Has baby Clovey been crying her eyes out, calling for mummy because her boyfriend hasn't been loyal to her? " Glimmer mocked.

" No" I stutter.

" Well, it won't be the last time." Glimmer said.

I walk up to her, look her in the eyes, and punch her in the face.

She reels back, and stumbles out the door. Hopefully that will leave a gigantic bruise on her head. Massive. Huge. Painful.

Cato and I stand there looking at each other.

" That was nothing Clove, just a fling to get over you. " Cato said. He reached forward to try and kiss me. I reluctantly let him. Wow. That is magic. I am hit with that feeling again, of pure joy.

" You just finished kissing Glimmer, and now you start on me?" I yelled.

" No. The difference is I love you. " Cato said.

" Yeah, well, I loved you too, except you kissed me, then in a couple of hours, were touching Glimmer, and then kissed me again in a matter of minutes.' I retorted.

" Please" Cato said.

" Fine, I'll give us a try for a couple of days. But in the games, the only person that matters is me. " I said.

" I completely agree."


	6. Training Scores

Common Sense

" The only person that matters in the arena is me. " I spat.

" I completely agree. " Cato said.

Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that. We were raised to look after no one but ourselves. We were trained to win in the arena. Not to let others win. Especially a girl.

" I really, really, really like you Clove. So much I want you to live. Even if I die." Cato said

He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned towards him; so close my lips were nearly on his.

And then I slapped him in the face.

" There is no more us. There never was. " I said.

He looked red in the face from the slap, but I could almost see his heart bleeding on the inside.

" Fine. I'll go and see Glimmer. She has a bit of common sense. " Cato said.

" So do I., " I hissed.

He stalked out of the room.

I felt terrible, but I want to die honourably if I die at all.

I went to bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and went down to breakfast. Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest were there. What the hell?

" Today is your Private Training Session. " They chorused in a singsong voice.

I know. Idiots. Fucking Idiots.

I didn't have any time to eat. Dumber said " Don't want to get fat, Clove. "

If anyone's fat, it's you.

They dragged me down white corridors, to a special room. I tugged on the orange (Thank Goodness) shirt and black pants they had laid out for me. I walked through a small black door, and I was immediately hit with all of the tributes. I scanned the room. I found who I was looking for immediately.

There Cato was, stuffing his tongue down Glimmer's throat.

I wanted to rip out that bitch's throat, and eat it for breakfast. I walked over to them, and slapped… no wait. I have a better idea.

I walked over to Marvel, the District 1 boy, and said " Wanna get together? "

" Hell, yeah" Marvel said.

Ugh. He is so up himself.

I sat in his lap and said " Mays well start now. "

I shoved my lips towards him.

I was hit with the unpleasant taste of grease. He must grease his lips or something. I thought only girls wore lip-gloss. Maybe I'm wrong about something for the first time in my life. I let him kiss me for 20 seconds and then I pulled away. I looked over at Cato and Glimmer. They no longer were connected at the face, but instead were staring at us. I thought to myself "Two can play at this game". Like, seriously, had they never seen anyone kiss before?

Cato stood up, unceremoniously dumped Glimmer on her butt, and walked over to me. He lifted me up, threw me over his shoulders, and I started to hit him. Then I had an inspiration, and bent my knee back and as hard as I could, kneed him in the crotch. Ow. He fell over, moaning and groaning. I gave him a lovely kick. Fabulous. That'll teach him!

" Cato, District 2 " said a Peacekeeper in a voice that resembled crystal. He was still in obvious pain, but he had to walk in there and impress the Gamemakers anyway. I waited 20 odd minutes, and then the same Peacekeeper called " Clove, District 2 ". I walked into the room, and the door clicked shut behind me.

The Gamemakers were stuffing their faces, but only the fat ones were drunk. I walked over to the knife station, but the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, interrupted me. " You sure you can handle these knives, darling? " he said to me, just like you would say to a 2 year old. But then again, in District 2, a two year old would be able to handle a knife.

I picked up a knife, and threw it at him, cutting of a chunk of his hair. " I think so, " I said. They were now all staring at me in shock. Just the way I Iiked it. I threw more knives at them, giving a few buzz cuts, some bald hair dos, some afros, and leaving some alone.

" Can I go now? " I asked them.

" Sure sweetie " Seneca Crane informed me.

I replied, " I am not a sweetie. "

I walked out of the room, and headed back to Enobaria. She told me that the scores of all of us would be broadcasted in 1 hour. I walked out of the room, and ordered in a pizza and chips. Yum, traditional District 2 food.

I got bored and sharpened my knives. An hour and 15 minutes later, I walked back to Enobaria and the television.

Enobaria wasn't up for a chat but she took the time to inform me that if I didn't get a 10 or higher she would personally oversee my death. Touché.

I watched the scores coming and going. Glimmer got a 5 (ha) and Marvel got a 7. Cato got a 3, and I got a… 11. Yay. I guess Cato was still sore from my present for him.

" Cat got your tongue, Cato?" I shot at him, asking for trouble.

He replied, " More like you do "

True, true.

**Hi to all my awesome readers. Thanks so much for taking 10 seconds to review, it makes my day! I have a fantastic story for you to read. " Meet me Under the Oak Tree" is a fantastic fanfic, one of my absolute favourites. Also just letting you know I have no exams coming up, so I can keep posting chapters that I hope you guys love. In fact, I'm pretty young compared to most. Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Thank you guys all so much for reading, but I really want to know what you want the ending to be. Please tell me whether you want Cato and Clove to both die (Option 1) or whether they both live (Option 2). Option 2 would be much longer. Please tell me what you think! I value your opinions highly!

Thanks –


	8. Love Cuts

Common Sense

I was woken up by the sound of Cato's voice, yelling at Brutus about something. I lay in bed, dosing, and I picked up a few words. Something about friendship, love, sponsors, luck, survival and Glimmer. I jump out of bed, pull on whatever is nearest to me and sprint out of my room. They are not discussing Glimmer and Cato together without me present.

I burst into the 'kitchen' and Cato and Brutus stop immediately.

" So, fellas, what ya talking bout? " I asked.

" We. …weren't…. doing….anything… " Cato stuttered.

" Really? " I asked.

" No. " Brutus said, in a tone of voice that commanded attention.

Oh, hell, they weren't. I told Cato as much.

He replied " Well, you're pretty distracting when you don't wear pants. "

Hang on, I was wearing pants. Oh no. I wasn't. I had grabbed whatever was nearest me. That didn't include pants. Or underwear for that matter.

I blushed and blushed at thought that I would never stop blushing. Oh, well. Stuff modesty. It's nothing he hasn't seen before.

I, instead of changing, I sat down for breakfast. I grabbed cornflakes and munched down on them. I changed and went down for the final Training session (Cato and I were allowed down for this one) and grabbed my knives.

I went down on the elevator with Cato. On the way down he said, out of the blue " I love you ". I suddenly had a flashback.

"_Hey sweetie" Cato had spat at me. I had never in my life seen someone as beautiful as him. He was the Finnick Odair of my life. I had had a crush on him since forever. He grabbed me, and pushed me into the wall. I felt the hard scrapes on my back, from the rough brick wall. I felt something hard near my undies, and you can guess the rest. _

" Remember that day, by the wall. I thought you loved me" Cato said wistfully. He is seriously sending me mixed messages. One minutes he says he loves me, the next he says he wants me to have 'common sense'.

I snuggled up to him, pressing my leg to his. I leant in to kiss him, my lips an inch away from his. And then, being the tease I am, pulled away. I said to him with a wink " What a marvel." The look on his face was priceless, a face full of love and lust for me and a look of pure venom for Marvel. Aw, well. In the end I will give in to his little plans. Meanwhile, he will have to give in to one of mine.

The elevator dinged its annoying ding once again, but I was un-concerned. I had a mission. I sauntered over to Marvel trying to appear sexy. I leant over him, strategically placing my hand. " Wanna come and cuddle up? You don't need the final practice. " I purred in his ear.

" Sure, anything for you honey" he whispered back.

" Meet me in my room in 10 minutes " I whispered seductively.

Part 1 accomplished. I stalked over to Cato, trying to appear sad. Hard mission for me. I collapsed into his arms, trying to realistically sob. "Marvel is being a shitty pig. " I told him.

" Can you please skip training? I want you. "

" Of course, Clove " Cato replied, trying not to sound to pleased with himself. Happy Days, Cato.

" Come up with me now " I demanded.

He walked as in if a trance, a happy, sappy, lovesick trance. I had never in my life, and I had known Cato for a long time seen him like this. It was actually quite scary.

We entered our room, and Marvel was waiting for us. Well, pardon, me.

" What the hell is he doing here? " they both hissed at me in the exact same tone at the exact same time.

" Well, I want you to settle your differences " I said like a mother says to her slightly stupid child.

" Fine "

" Fine "

I walked over to the couch where Marvel was sitting as Cato got himself a drink. I shifted close to Marvel at started snogging his face. I didn't take a breath for a full 10 minutes. The thing that stopped us was the sound of glass smashing. I looked up, and saw Cato, with the glass in his hand cracked and split all over the ground. And he was lying on the ground to.


End file.
